ASHIKABIS OF THE NORTH
by Dangetsu
Summary: The north has a new Ashikabi or better yet two and they will turn this game aroud
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i dont own Bleach or Sekirei**

"Ow " I yelled as i fell out of the bed. Well fell isn't really the word i was kicked out by Tatsuki. we had to share a bed on the train to Tokyo or Shinto Teito. the reason were going there is to check out the multiple reiatsu Signatures that range from 5 seat up to barely grasping A captains level.

"hey Ichigo what you doing on the floor" Tatsuki said rubbing her eyes yawning as i stood up

"what are you talking about you just literally kicked me of the bed " I said standing up and stretching after hearing a couple of satisfying pops we grabbed our stuff and headed off the train . ever since i Gained the Hougyoku near limitless power from killing Aizen I became a transcendence being part hollow part part soul reaper and part human. no one could since my Reiatsu unless i put like twelve kido seals on it but then only people with high spiritual pressure could since me and only just barely me the only reason Tatsuki can sense me is because i transferred a part of my spirit energy into her so she has the power of a high captain like captain commander high captain. she is also a Soul reaper to i never asked her zanpakuto name since it always reminds me that Zangetsu is gone from my inner world due to me having to use my final form and as annoying as he can get my hollow is gone to i kinda miss his stupid remarks. as me and Tatsuki were walking toward the Izumi Inn a place that has the highest Reiatsu and is conveniently a place where we can stay. three people cornered us as we were walking down an alleyway one in the front two in the back.

"look what we have here Haihane" said the one with pink hair behind us

"yeah i know i can only since the girls tama it different but its there oh and its big shes destine to be good prey" the silver haired one with i'm assuming was named haihane

"girls It seems this Ashikabi and his Sekirei are trying to leave you two kill the sekirei i will take this orange haired monkey" the women with the grey haired said

they obviously don't know who they are Fucking with.


	2. meet the Discipline squad

**(A/N sorry i will try to make the chapters longer and i said in the last chapter that they are there to investigate the multiple spiritual energy signatures) **

i Looked at the grey haired woman in front of me, tatsuki went to go fight the two in the back like two seconds ago.

" so are we going to fight or what we have places to be" I said

" you orange haired monkey get ready to face your death"

Now that pissed me off.

I shunpoed behind her and grabbed her head and threw her into a wall

i then kneed her in the stomach and grabbed that pathetically slow attack of her sword and punched her face over and over i then kicked her ribs which i heard a crack and i knew a rib was broken. i then dropped her to the floor.

"wow how pathetic but you know what ill give you a pass you looked thoroughly surprised that i could move that fast oh and believe me thats no where near my top speed. and in the monkey. I was hoping you would put up a fight" i said with a smirk

until Tatsuki hit me up side the head

"you Idiot we didn't come here to gloat we have to go"

"you're such an asshole" i mumbled

"What was that!" tatsuki yelled

" Nothing Nothing. Lets just go"

Oh yah i forgot to mention that tatsuki's my sekirei. Uhara was able to capture one that wasn't released for this stupid little game yet and sent her to go live in america with her ashikabi that she found right as she left the city. he then traded her name for tatsuki's so that it looked like she was my sekirei to help us blend in he said but before that we trained well mostly tatsuki since she was new to having these powers. i just became the best or the best that i can be in all shinigami arts like bakudo hoho shunpo and to make things better or worse depending on how you look at it i trained for those years in my spirit so when i got back into my body my body couldn't handle the boost in power so in a last ditch effort to stay alive it combined with my soul halfway which means that i can do everything that i could do in spirit form i can do know in my human body even change my clothes and summon zangetsu. a Bright side though is that when my life force gives out or i die my soul will go to the souls society where i will still be a soul reaper and every thing and have the same power just not a body anymore so thats my death failsafe i guess. But back to our investigation i gave the three thoroughly beat down sekirei one last look before we left On our way to Izumi Inn.

Karasubas Pov

I rolled over from my position on the ground to see those two walk away .

What the hell is he he was so fast and then for that not to be his true speed could it be that…..

NO! he only beat me because i underestimated him he got lucky that little flash trick won't work next time. when i see that stupid freakin orange monkey i will kill him slowly and his little sekirei. he will see But for now i need to get the three of us out of here

I reached into my pocket and pressed a button that i hoped id never have to.

MBI Headquarters

Everyone was freaking out. to say the least well just the security force was freaking out. the alarm that showed that the Discipline squad was incapacitated and needed an immediate medevac

as the medical team got on the chopper Sahashi was there too because she just couldn't believe that the Discipline squad needed help and Karasuba especially since it was her tracker that went off

When they got there what they saw made every one freeze in horror or schock

There the 3rd Generation Disciple squad including MBIs Dog, all lade there beat to a pulp

"well don't just stand there go and help them" Takami said

After everyone was ok to be put on the chopper. They lifted of Karasuba was only barely hanging onto consciousness

"if someone can do this hell even 20 people can do this then the plan just took a sudden turn possibly for the worst nothing will go as they planned now probably

Takami sighed and buried her face in horror she just hopes that whoever did this doesn't come after her or has anything against MBI

'Boy is Minka in for a surprise today' Takami thought


	3. the Landlady

**Disclaimer i don't own either Bleach or sekirei**

**Ichigo will have his duel zanpaktous in this due to the vandenreich but it won't mention it in the story maybe rarely along with the winter war i didn't mention it in the beginning so sorry about that**

Ichigo's POV (still)

It was about 7:00 when me and Tatsuki finally found the little japanese traditional house Called Izumo Inn.

It had Had the homey type of feel that i don't really know how to explain. but as we were walking towards the Inn i felt about four relatively high spirit pressures the highest was a captain and that surprised me but for some reason 3 of them felt like they were incomplete and sealed which i found odd and i guess so did tatsuki since she had a look of confusion on her face

"were here" I said more to my self than to anyone else

"i know idiot i told you i knew where i was going" Tatsuki said stretching her arms while yawning

"what are you talking about you got us lost like 5 times!"

I don't know how but i was following tatsuki and we ended up on the other side of the city following her direction

"Oh helllo can i help you?" said a lady with purple hair who opened the door

"Baka" tatsuki yelled hitting me in the back off the head

"knock it off" i yelled

" Look you were so loud you made her open the door and we didn't even knock" she huffed turning back to the lady in the door who was simply giggling at her little display of what i call affection since she has a hard time with her feelings and prefers to just hit me

" um high we have this fly that said that there was a room here up for rent and where in need of a place to stay" Tatsuki said nicely showing the woman the flyer

" oh, I just put that flyer up today Here please come in " she said holding the door open for use to walk through

" im Miya the landlady "

"Nice to meet you Miya i'm Tatsuki and this tall guy is ichigo " she said pointing to me

we then sat down at her dinner table and discussed the living arrangements

"rent here is 50,000 yen a month" i nodded my head that wouldn't be a problem with the fortune it was given

"do you take cash" I asked

"yes cash or card as long as its not an MBI card "

What the hell they not only own this entire city but they have there own credit cards!" i sighed

"and may i ask what you have against MBI"

"well its that they gave tokyo a new name you cant just do that to a historical place and they are making everything more expensive i said

" please Excuse him he has anger issues"

" im starting to think you don't like me" i muttered

"anyway uzume and Kagari arent here right now so you will see them at the end of today which should be in the next hour or so for dinner"

" what about the roommate living here " I asked because i still felt another spiritual energy coming from upstairs

"excuse me " miya smiled but i could feel the killer intent in the air

"um isn't there another pers-' i didn't get to finish my sentence because the landlady jumped over the table with a sword coming down on me but before i countered tatsuki was already in front of me blocking the attack with her zanpaktou

see Tatsuki has this ability to make anything she would use or do in her soul reaper form do in her human body like me except she can still split her soul and body.

"Why are you here are you a part of MBI also" She said through gritted teeth

"what no not at all we are just looking for a place to say" Tatsuki said from the other side of there deadlock"

"Miya im… What the fuck is going on" a man with silver hair well actually im not sure if its a man when i looked into his soul and saw he was confused also on his gender

"sorry about this did we say something wrong " i said scratching the back of my head

! hour later

"so just so i have this all straight you two are coming here to investigate the large levels of what you call spirit pressure and we call tama and you knew Matsu was her because you could since her spirit pressure right" Miya said recounting what we told her " in a nutshell yup you are correct" i said nodding everyone was sitting around the table except for one person named uzume i'm told that's hasn't come back yet

"ok since you're not working with MBI you can stay "

then the door opened and in came a girl with a pink shirt and a pair of capris on but her shirt was bloodied and she had this really large gash on her left leg

miya gasped

"Uzume what happened to you " she said running grabbing a first aid kit ou the bathroom and bringing Uzume to a couch to dress her wounds

" That won't be necessary " i say

"like hell it won't she needs help" Kagari yelles

"Tatsuki can heal her right tatsuki you will heal her right?" i say with a shit eating grin since i know that Tatsuki doesn't like healing people with here kido since they praise her for it and they should her healing is almost on par with orihime's healing dome

"Ugh why can't you do it Ichigo " she said with a smirk

"because i mostly blow things up when i try" i mumbled  
"hat was that " Tatsuki said

"Because i blow things up when i do!" i yelled at tatsuki

"Thats better now" she got up and went to the girl who now im guessing is Uzume and starts to heal her much to everyone's fascination

"that is so cool think you hey i have a question though" Uzume said checking out her now healed and closed wounds there wasn't even a scar

" Yah" tatsuki asked but before she could get a answer something fell into the back yard with a loud thud  
we all went to the back to see a guy who couldn't have been any older than like 20 and a very um…..developed woman laying on top of him in an awkward position

"um HI " i said scratching my head sheepishly


End file.
